1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to satellite and radar antennas and more particularly to a method and apparatus for facilitating the removal and replacement of the bearings of such antennas in the field.
2. Description of the Related Art
The removal and replacement of the bearings of large satellite and radar antennas in the field poses a difficult prodiem in that such antennas are often mounted on towers in positions difficult to access and work in. In the past such replacement has generally been accomplished by removing the entire antenna from its pedestal by means of a crane and making the necessary replacement with the antenna on the ground. This is a time consuming and expensive operation. The method and apparatus of the present invention obviates the need for removal of the antenna to replace the bearings thereof and enables such removal and replacement in situ.